


Dime Novel

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Series: Anyone x Yuta [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Interior Decorating, Leadership, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clan leader!johnny, interior designer!yuta, johnny being cheesy, pretty yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: All he could remember was the piano tones that Youngho thought – if he’s not mistaken the title – as Nocturne in E Flat Major Opening 9 no. 2.(Or, it's an AU where Youngho as a clan leader. It was Youngho's birthday, and so Youngho had the right to send amounts of sweet words toward a certain interior designer).





	Dime Novel

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine these guys in a classical ballroom, in tuxedo. Except for Yuta. Remember when Yuta was the only one who didn’t wear tux/suit at 127’s 2nd Anniversary vlive? Yes? Imagine him in anything white then. Or in anything you find him pretty. The imagination is all yours. Happy reading!

“That’s him…” Taeil whispered as he bent a little to his left toward Youngho.

Youngho, Taeil, and several other people sat behind a long dining table that placed on some kind of stage, so the people who sat behind the said table could have a perfect view to every corner inside the vast hall, facing right to the hall entrance.

“Happy birthday, Youngho!” One of the guests shouted — taking Youngho's attention away for a moment — as the person raised his champagne glass toward Youngho from the dance floor.

Youngho raised his glass, nodded his head, and smiled to answer the person.

The massive fest was held by the clan to celebrate Youngho’s birthday that evening. As a clan leader, Youngho sat in the middle of the table. Meanwhile, Taeil, as Youngho’s right-hand man, sat on Youngho’s right. Aside from the two men, there were still another important people, three people sat at Youngho’s left, and two more people at Taeil’s right.

The great hall had several round tables, which sized enough for four to six people each, and organized at the left and right sides of the hall. Then, at the corner of the great hall, there were the musicians group with their violin and viola, piano, and cello. They played beautifully for the guests who danced on the dance floor.

Those invited guests were wearing their best clothing that evening. The ladies danced, walked, moved with their long and wide skirts. The gowns were very beautiful; each adorned with ribbons, laces, or silk flowers at the tip of their skirts, sleeves, or at the tip of the low neckline. Yes, they were so proud of their smooth shoulder lines, and their long neck line. Several of those ladies wore pearls, blood-red rubies, or emeralds that even greener from their own eyes to adorn their necks.

The twang of the piano could be heard as the climax part of the song. The dancing ladies spin and their long gowns made beautiful colourful waves. The red skirts made it looked like a spreading rose petals, the blue one made it looked like rippling water, and the white one made it looked like teasing pigeons.

Youngho enjoyed the night view very much. But still, there was nothing in this world that could beat Youngho’s interest to the slender figure who sat at one of the round tables that placed far enough from his own table.

The figure had stolen Youngho’s attention since the plenum of his clan three months ago. The figure was actually not part of Youngho’s family. He’s just a colleague from his cousin, Taeyong. Taeyong trusted his colleague very much, and Youngho just trusted his cousin very much, so he let Taeyong invited the said colleague to the plenum before. **Yuta** , was the name that Taeyong said when he introduced the figure to Youngho. Ever since Youngho met Yuta for the first time, Yuta never escaped from Youngho’s attention.

Yuta was an interior designer. The young man was already made several important people in Youngho’s clan bedazzled to his skills by designing their home interior. Youngho thought maybe that was why Taeyong had the nerve to involve Yuta to Youngho’s clan circle, and even invited him to celebrate Youngho’s birthday that evening.

Or… Taeyong had other intention, perhaps?

***+***

_“The interior designer I hired?” Taeyong asked, one day, when Youngho visited his mansion days after Yuta was done with the new design. “You mean… Yuta? Nakamoto Yuta?”_

_“Not from our clan, I see?”_

_Taeyong shook his head. “He live outside any circles, not connected to any clan.”_

_“Not to a clan, it is.” Youngho nodded. “To a person?”_

_“What?”_

_“Is he currently connected to someone?”_

_Taeyong fell silent. And blinked. And then smiled. “Well, my sweet dear cousin, Suh Youngho.” Taeyong walked slowly toward Youngho. “Say, tell me. Do you need him to rearrange some rooms? Or a total house lay out change?” He nudged Youngho’s arm. “I think I can arrange a meeting so you two can meet. And perhaps, just, perhaps—” Taeyong pointed a finger. “—he can help you for finding the best bed-sheets for your bedroom, depending on how he sees you as a man.”_

_“Taeyong, words.”_

_Taeyong laughed out lout. “Your case aside. He told me that he has several more clients in our clan. So you might see more of him in the future,” Taeyong said as he walked toward Youngho’s office front door. Taeyong opened the door, but stopped. He turned around, and asked, “Oh, and don’t worry. No, he’s not in relationship with anyone. Yet. And if it helps...”_

_“Yes?”_

_“He actually admired you, Dear Clan Leader.” Taeyong winked._

***+***

“I see that your eyes are trapped to a certain interior designer.” Taeil asked as he smiled, pulling Youngho out from his reverie about his meeting with his cousin two weeks ago. “Didn’t he attract your attention, Youngho?”

“He’s doing it. Of course,” Youngho answered when he played with the red liquid inside his slim crystal glass.

“So, which portraitist will you hire to print the lovely figure, Youngho?”

“Why should I hire a portraitist—” Youngho asked as he pushed his chair backward. “—if my own mind can engrave every detail indentation of his body inside my head?” Youngho smiled. He arose from his chair and walked away, leaving the long table that filled with many delicious expensive foods.

That moment, Yuta was talking with someone who Youngho didn’t know pretty well. Yes, Youngho knew the person as part of his clan, but still, Youngho couldn’t memorize all and each of his guest’s names.

When Youngho walked slowly toward the table, he kept locking his gaze to where Yuta sat. Yuta was still as attractive as the first time Youngho saw him. Yuta was still in the same beautiful state like Youngho saw him several times when he had an errand with Taeyong.

Then a waiter came to Yuta’s table and filled the empty glasses on the table. Yuta looked at the waiter and smiled. From the distance, even when Youngho couldn’t hear Yuta’s voice, add it with the music that was still playing and with voices from several people who talked around him, Youngho could still read Yuta’s lips when he muttered “thank you” to the waiter.

Yuta’s lips. The plush lips that looked so flushed always sent a shivers down to Youngho’s spine. Youngho thought that it seems that Yuta treated every span of his body so, very well, including his lips. Yuta’s lips always looked so wet and in peach colour, just like when Youngho saw him smiled.

Yuta returned his attention to the person he talked to before. Youngho was wondering what they were talking about. It looked so interesting. Yuta smiled. Sometimes he nodded and made his golden-blond hair – that always looked so soft and made Youngho wanted to caress it so bad – moved to every gesture he made. The golden-blond was framing his face perfectly. Yes, every single thing that adhered to Yuta was so, very attracting to Youngho’s attention. It made Youngho wanted to know more, deeper, about the figure. His birthday event that evening was definitely a good opportunity to approach the said person as they’re in a more leisure atmosphere, with less seriousness here and there, and of course, Youngho could see more of Yuta’s smiles.

The song in the great hall ended, and the musicians started to play another song. Now, the current music was like flaunt to the pianist. When Yuta heard the intro of the music, Yuta looked at the pianist. Yuta smiled for the song choice and he raised his glass to the pianist.

 _Is this his favourite song?_ Youngho thought. Youngho loves music but he’s not very good at memorizing titles. All he could remember was the piano tones that Youngho thought – if he’s not mistaken the title – as Nocturne in E Flat Major Opening 9 no. 2.

Several pairs of eyes were looking into Youngho’s direction when the feast owner walked past them. A man in front of Youngho took a hold of his lady’s hand, making the woman realized that she blocked Youngho’s – the feast owner’s, the clan leader’s – way. The lady shifted her position and looked into where Youngho directed his steps to.

All the people in the hall respected Youngho very much. They would even do the slightest thing to please the feast owner’s heart. No, they were not bootlickers. They were also not the kind of people who wanted to look for advantage by doing good things in front of Youngho. They just did what they could do as their respect to their clan leader. They knew that Youngho was a good leader, and they were actually felt very lucky that they could be part of a great clan, with a leader who has a great charisma, like Youngho. That’s all.

That moment, Yuta still didn’t realize that Youngho was walking into his direction. Yuta was still focusing his attention to his partner’s words. Youngho couldn’t blame Yuta for that though. Since Yuta didn’t directly facing him at that moment. Youngho could only see Yuta’s face perfectly when the golden-blond young man turned his head.

Then, it was Yuta’s partner who stopped the conversation when he realized that Youngho was coming into their table. Youngho could see it when Yuta looked confused when his partner suddenly stopped talking. Yuta followed his partner’s sight direction, and turned his head. That was when he saw the feast owner stood near his table, stood very close to him, and smiled to him.

Yuta couldn’t return the smile. It was not because he didn’t want to. He was frozen, as he gasped. Yuta was too surprised to see the most important person in the hall like the clan leader was actually standing this close to his table, and was actually looking directly into his eyes. To the contrary, in Youngho’s position, Youngho could feel that all eyes on him or maybe on Yuta too. They were waiting, what Youngho would do after this.

Youngho smiled. The clan leader couldn’t take his eyes off of Yuta. That was when Youngho realized, that Yuta was far more beautiful if Youngho looked at him this close. Youngho couldn’t compare it to any of his imaginations before. Youngho realized, that there were no other meetings that could be this perfect if he had to compare it with the one he had with Yuta that evening. _What a nice_ birthday present _indeed. If only I can get more than his precious smiles. Oh what a greed person I am_. Youngho chuckled at his own thoughts.

“There are several things I want to discuss with you… Yuta-ssi…” Youngho said as he put his right hand on his chest, the gesture he always showed to the person he admired, while the said person was still glued to his chair.

Yuta was so surprised for the invitation. His eyes were wide-open. _Who am I?_ He thought to himself. Yuta felt that he didn’t have that high position, neither had the important role in the clan to be able to talk to the clan’s leader. He’s not the representation from any other famous family inside the clan. He was just Taeyong’s colleague; he was just someone who Taeyong trusted. Yuta DID remembered that Taeyong was Youngho’s cousin. But that won’t make Yuta’s position in the clan got higher, would it? Then, what kind of discussion that Youngho – the leader of the clan – wanted to have with commoner like him? Yuta realized that several people who sat or stood near his table suddenly fell silent after they heard what Youngho had said to him.

“Wh… I don’t see I deserve any moment with you, but, what kind of discussion do you want to have with me, Suh-nim?” Yuta asked in a soft voice. He tried to act courteous and tried to muffle his fast-beating heart in the same time. His fingers that were still holding his wine glass were trembling a little for his nervousness.

Youngho could see the blush that adorned Yuta’s cheek. If Youngho could exaggerate a bit, he could even notice that the people were holding their breath while they witnessed the occurrence. No one could help it. Youngho knew that no one would expect that Youngho would in fact talk to Yuta. No one would expect that Yuta actually had the chance to talk to the clan leader.

But Yuta did actually have the chance, that night, after Youngho just _gave_ it to him.

In the distance, Taeil just smiled with the sight. It’s great, wasn’t it? For someone who didn’t have the important position in the clan could actually steal the leader’s attention. Moreover, Yuta was not part of any family in the clan. Sometimes Taeil thought that Yuta was a lucky outsider. Or maybe that was the case. For Yuta precisely not part of the clan, it made him stand out. It made him different, the unique person in the clan, the special one.

The appealing one.

On the other hand, Yuta was shocked by his own question. He was not supposed to question the invitation from the clan leader. He shouldn’t be so impudent to question the most important person in the clan. He shouldn’t ruin the leader’s mood, moreover in his birthday feast.

The golden-blond young man suddenly felt so scared. He was thinking about the cause of why suddenly, out of the blue, the clan leader was approaching him. Yuta thought that he made a mistake without realizing it. Then Yuta thought that he might do something that annoyed the clan leader. Another thought appeared inside Yuta’s mind that he shouldn’t be in the hall in the first place. Yuta was not part of the clan and the clan leader, who was currently also the subject of the birthday feast, might as well, didn’t want him to be in the clan leader’s luxurious ballroom.

“What I want to discuss with you…” Youngho started, as he extended his hand to Yuta. “I’ll say it to you ONLY, Yuta-ssi.” Youngho smiled. “Come…” The clan leader then touched Yuta’s cheek a little. He pushed some strands of the bangs off of Yuta’s eyes.

Whispering started to arise behind Youngho. ‘The young man, he’s so lucky…’ was one comment that Youngho heard. ‘Lucky’ they said. Youngho thought about it. Who was the luckier one actually? Was it the young man because he was there to be found by Youngho, or was it Youngho who at last found the pretty young man?

“Oh, mm…” Yuta looked at the extended hand before him. The hand that touched his cheek and hair earlier was still there, waiting for him to answer. Yuta took a deep breath before he said finally, “Your… wish… is my command, Suh-nim…” Yuta welcomed, and put his own hand on Youngho’s and accepted the invitation.

Youngho smiled. He waited when Yuta pushed his chair back a little and rose from it. There, the clan leader and the young man, hand in hand, walked past several people toward the hall entrance. “Please. Carry on!” Youngho said with his gallant voice to all the people in the hall, and to the musicians at the corner. But several pairs of eyes were still looking at them as the two men exited the great hall. That moment, Youngho didn’t care for those eyes. He could only enjoy the softness from the hand he held very much.

Still on his chair, Taeil took the initiative to give the code to the musician group leader to continue the song that no one realized had stopped. Taeil knew that their leader’s behaviour that night was stealing everyone’s attention including the musicians. When the invited guests heard the music and looked at Taeil – the vice of the leader – stood from his chair, smiling, they continued the music playing and the dancing.

*****

There, the two young men stood on the vast balcony on the third floor of the building. It was the main balcony where Youngho usually use when he had to deliver important announcements as the clan leader.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Suh-nim?” Yuta asked with his head down.  
  
“Especially in my birthday? Of course there is,” Youngho answered with a smile. “In fact, there are so many things that you can do for me, Yuta-ssi. I want to talk about several things with you. And first, one thing you can do for me right now is… answering my questions.”

“Yes, Suh-nim.”

Youngho smiled as he lessened the distance between him and Yuta. “Were you confused when I asked you to discuss several things?” Youngho asked. Yuta nodded slowly. “I saw you when I visited Taeyong’s residence. At first, I thought you were his sibling,” Youngho said as he chuckled. “Taeyong told me back then; you’re there to help him changed his home interior?”

“That’s right, Suh-nim…”

“So… you ARE the interior expert, aren’t you? I guess you understand every detail in each building you saw?”

“Oh, no, Suh-nim. I’m not an expert. I… I’m still learning…” Yuta stuttered.

“But I think we both know that Taeyong had this high taste for his house’s magnificence. If he trusted you that much, it means that you have great taste too.”

“Oh, no! I mean…” Yuta cleared his throat. “The main reason might be… I guess it’s just because we shared the same taste, Suh-nim. I think, somewhere, out there, there are still people who don’t like the designs I made.” He still didn’t have the courage to look into Youngho’s eyes.

“But you can recommend the right design to anyone who hire you, can’t you?”

“I try my best for each of my designs, Suh-nim. I try my best not to disappoint anyone.”

“Then, will you help me?” Youngho asked with a smile. He took another step to get closer to that golden-blond haired young man. “There are several places that I want you to change the nuance.”

“If you don’t mind, Suh-nim, may I know what room do you want me to change the interior? At least, I can make some sketch for it first.”

“I’m not sure you can make a sketch of the room this birthday-guy meant, Yuta-ssi,” Youngho said as he extended his hand again. This time he didn’t wait. He reached Yuta’s hand. Youngho could feel Yuta flinched a little by it, but he didn’t let the hand go. “I don’t want to underestimate your skill as an interior designer, really. But, well, can you, Yuta-ssi, change the interior of a room… in my heart?”

The sudden question made Yuta lifted his gaze and looked into Youngho’s eyes in surprise. The golden-blond haired young man found another surprising thing when he saw his leader staring back at him intensely. The blush returned to Yuta’s face and Yuta diverted his gaze to any other thing than Youngho. “What do you mean, Suh-nim?” Yuta stuttered again.

Youngho then walked and stood behind Yuta. He let Yuta’s hand go, and placed his one hand on Yuta’s hip. It shocked Yuta very much. But when Yuta felt Youngho’s other hand touched his upper arm softly, Yuta felt it as a sign that he shouldn’t go anywhere. Yuta didn’t have the courage to move away from THIS Youngho. He didn’t have the courage to even turn his head to look at his leader’s face. Yuta just stood there, without doing anything, and _enjoyed_ every single heart-beat that was getting faster inside his chest.

Youngho closing the distance between his face to Yuta’s right ear. He took a deep breath, inhaled and enjoyed the scent from the young man’s body that was in his touch. “Maybe one picture of you can decorate the wall of my heart, Yuta?”

“Suh-nim…” Yuta could feel his face was getting warmer when he heard the leader’s words. He didn’t expect that the man with the great charisma could say something so sweet. One thing that Yuta couldn’t understand: why the leader did that to him?

“Or… maybe one of your necklaces shapes that adorned your beautiful neck can be very beautiful as pattern on the wallpaper of my life?”

“W… wait, Suh-nim—”

“Oh, I have another idea,” Youngho said as he stroked Yuta’s upper arm softly. “How about your voice as the colour of the ceiling of my dreams every night? Hm?”

“Suh-nim..!” Yuta called as he turned around and took a step, backing away from the leader. He felt so audacious that moment. But Yuta was afraid that the clan’s leader was already drinking too much when they were in the great hall earlier and he just didn’t realize with what he just said.

“What is it, Yuta-ssi?” Youngho asked in concern. There, Youngho’s beautiful brown orbs were still penetrated Yuta’s defense. Despite the concern Youngho showed to Yuta, the leader’s face was still looked so composed. His breath was still so restrained, no smell of liquor either from it. Both of the handsome man’s feet were still tread unwavering on the marble floor. There was no sign of alcohol controlling the leader’s movement.

“Suh-nim…” Yuta called carefully. “Please forgive me if I’m too frank about this… b-but… wh-what do you mean with those words?”

“Was it not clear enough for you?” Youngho took one of Yuta’s hands in his hold. “I need your help, Yuta…” Youngho said in serious tone.

“F-for..?” Yuta was still trying to keep save distance to his leader.

“Complete my days?”

Yuta was getting more nervous. “Please, Suh-nim… I… I don’t understand… I—”

“Yuta,” Youngho cupped Yuta’s hands. “May I ask you one thing?”

“Y… yes?”

“When the first time you saw me, what do you think of me?”

“You’re a great leader, Suh-nim. You know how to deal with everyone, each with their own thoughts. Your leadership could crush anyone who wanted to go against you with their snobbery,” Yuta explained. His words flowed without any hesitation, as if all of those words were already imprinted inside his head.

Youngho smiled. He then caressed Yuta’s cheek with the back of his fingers, again, made Yuta gasped. “You said all of those things very smoothly, Yuta,” Youngho said with a low voice. “How long have you paid attention to me?” The smile didn’t leave the handsome face. Youngho was still smiling.

“Since I heard your words in one of your cousins’ funeral, Suh-nim…”

“Which words?”

“Your words that reminded me death wouldn’t be enough to be the end of every single important life, Suh-nim. There were no such things as vain in this world. Even if our life DO has come to an end, the role we had during our life is the important thing that can change the world into a more beautiful place to live…”

“You remembered…” Youngho was dazzled. “You remembered everything I said that time.”

“Yes, Suh-nim,” Yuta said slowly. “It was because the words you said that time was so reassuring my heart… that was the fact. The death of one of your and Taeyong's cousin… it caused a lot of grief for many people inside your clan, but I, who am not actually part of the family, could felt it too.” Yuta hung his head down again. He closed his eyes. Youngho could feel the trembling from Yuta’s hands that were still in his hold. He could feel that Yuta was trying to clench his hand, just like his other hand that clenched in front of his chest and squeezed his shirt a little. Yuta then continued his words. “The things you said that time was succeed in making our entire spirit rise again…” With that sentence, Yuta lifted his head and showed his sweet little smile. “You, your words, and the charisma you hold within you, all of those were enchanted us that when your cousin _left_ us, _left_ the clan, your cousin was actually leaving the lovely dedication to the world.”

_...“He actually admired you, Dear Clan Leader.” ..._

_Taeyong was right._ Youngho thought. “Beautiful…” he said then.

“Suh-nim..?” Yuta was surprised with Youngho’s words.

“It is you,” Youngho caressed Yuta’s cheek again. “You looked so beautiful when you said those words, Yuta, as if all of those are your own,” Youngho explained. “I guess… aside from an interior expert, you’re also an expert in warming other people’s heart with your beautiful words.”

Yuta blushed for the umpteenth time.

Youngho caught the sight of the blush. “Oh, no. Look what you’ve done to me.”

“S… Suh-nim...?” Yuta was shocked when he heard the words.

“I think, if I can’t reach my goal tonight, my dream about you after this… might be more frantic, Yuta-ssi. And I hope you’re not going to laugh at me for this.”

Yuta blinked. He looked at the leader with confused gaze. “I beg your pardon, Suh-nim, but, what do you mean..?”

“One more century, when I’m gone and reborn into a new man in the new life, is there any possibilities to find you again, Yuta?” The question was surprising Yuta very much. “If there’s a possibility to it, in our other life, can I make you agree with me to share our hopes and sorrows together in our hands? The two of us?”

This time, Yuta smiled. “The only thing I know, Suh-nim, when we dare to dream, there will be the possibility to fall for the effort we did to reach the dream. We might get slammed here and there. But as long as we still have our heart, and of course we still have the pages of our book of life, we will be able to rise again, for that is not the end of everything…” Yuta’s explanation again, made Youngho unnerved. “Isn’t it, Suh-nim?”

“Those words… wasn’t it…”

“It’s your words when several people in your clan refused to acknowledge Kim Jungwoo-nim for entering the family. There were so many people who oppose Jungwoo-nim for he had so many different ways in reaching the clan’s goals. Jungwoo-nim was really unlike your deceased cousin who was very composed and was very calm to everyone. But the methods that Jungwoo-nim offered, though it had a different way of approaching to the clan, though his way might be too colourful for the clan’s likings, it was actually a good method too, weren’t it? There was nothing wrong with it. There were too many people who wished your cousin’s substitute to be exactly like your cousin. Whereas… that was exactly the most impossible one, wasn’t it, Suh-nim? To have similar things in two different beings that is…”

“For the love of Venus and its entire beauty…” Youngho whispered. “You remembered all of my words, Yuta-ssi?" Youngho asked disbelievingly with what he just heard.

Yuta blushed, again, but he smiled. “Yes, Suh-nim. There are always special place inside my mind for every single word you say.”

“Wait, Yuta-ssi. Hold on,” Youngho said carefully. “Tell me, Yuta-ssi. And please, be honest. How long have you lived inside the clan?”

“I’ve already lost counts of nights I’ve been through since I heard your very first speech, Suh-nim.”

“I see…” Youngho said as he nodded slowly. “So far… was there anyone ever hurt you, Yuta?”

Again, Yuta blinked and tilted his head a little. “Well, no, Suh-nim. No. But—”

“If there’s anyone in this world dare to hurt you, they must end on their knees before me.” The words made Yuta fell silent at first. Then, when Yuta saw Youngho winked at him, he let out a soft giggle from his sweet flushed lips. It made Youngho smiled. “Look at that beautiful smile,” Youngho said with admiration. “I’ll do anything to be able to see that laughter again and again. If I have to, I will sing, I will voice out any songs of false flattery as long as I can make you smile again and again, Yuta-ssi.”

Yuta was really lost of track about how many times the leader succeeded in surprising him. That time also, the intention that the handsome man had proposed, again, it made Yuta gasped. Yuta was shocked even more when he found the leader knelt before him. “Suh-nim..!?”

“Or, should I deafen my own ears from any other voices than yours, Yuta?”

“No..! No, you don’t have to..! Please, Suh-nim, I beg you… please stand up..!” Yuta tried to hold his voice volume. If there was anyone heard him and came to see them both with that kind of position, what he must say to explain the reason of their leader knelt in front of a commoner?

“Then, be my sun…”

“Suh-nim...!? But what—”

Youngho smiled. “Whatever your colour is, Yuta… even if you’re not as white as the usual sun we saw every day, even if you’re not as blinding as the real sun, I don’t care, as long as you want to be my one. Be my best birthday present ever. Be mine.”

“Suh… nim…” Yuta said slowly. All of the cheesiness that heaved from the handsome man’s lips was already turned into stunning strains of music in Yuta’s ears. What could be more of a happiness and pride than receiving such a demand from a clan leader?

From the leader he admired...

Yuta followed his leader and knelt before him. Both of them were on their knees, in front of each others. Then, Yuta held Youngho’s hand just like Youngho held his all of the time. They took both of their hands into each other’s hold in front of their chest. Their fingers were intertwined between their chests. The blush was getting even redder on Yuta’s cheeks.

“Suh-nim… if you don’t mind to share hopes and sorrows with me, I will try with all of my might to be a person who deserves to stand beside you.”

“Don’t. Don’t be someone else,” Youngho said as he held Yuta’s cheek. “Don’t change, please. Just be yourself. You’re perfect, Yuta-ssi. For me, you are perfect…” Youngho said as he closed the distance between his face to the young man’s face in front of him. “I will force you to share your sorrow with me, and I hope you will accept all the happiness I’ll offer you.”

“Then...” Yuta smiled, and blushed. “Now… I AM your this year’s birthday present… Suh-nim.”

Young smiled, so wide, at that. As the beginning of the sweet pledge, Youngho place a delicate kiss on Yuta’s peachy one.

 

**=fin=**

  
**__...+++***+++***+++...__**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I love to compare Yuta to a sun.
> 
> And,
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Suh "Johnny" Youngho~


End file.
